galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: Principal's Office -edited by Don
Chapter 5: Principal's Office Posted: July 10, 2012 - 02:57:56 pm I regained my senses in the nurse's office. She was the only woman with authority in our school, but she was no Off Worlder. "You had a very nasty cut, a serious concussion. You cracked a tooth and bit off a part of your tongue," she said looking into a floating field screen before her and then smiled at me. "All fixed now. The Doc of the Med Station fixed you up via remote, not that I couldn't have done the same thing, but you are a hero. Mr. Olafson. Nothing's too good for a hero." I didn't feel any better or worse than before I went into the water and asked, "How is Gunnar?" "Gunnar is fine. He was unharmed save for a few scratches and of course his wounded ego." I jumped off the treatment couch and said, "Am I free to go?" "As far as medical- and health-wise goes yes, but I doubt the words Free to go will apply to you for quite a while." I blinked, "What do you mean?" "Mr. Walters and the principal will explain it to you. Your father is here as well!" My father was here! Her revelation hit me worse than the icy water and fear made my hands shake. I would have rather faced another Tyranno than him. Outside the nurse's office stood Galvin. He was the school's janitor. He was an Off Worlder and some rumors claimed he used to be in some sort of military service for the Union. I knew he was also the school's security officer but he usually only donned his uniform when he addressed us at the beginning of the school year about the rules and told us that bringing weapons to school was prohibited. He wore his uniform now and said, "Well Mr. Olafson, looks like you managed to get yourself, the school and Nilfeheim into a big mess! I am here to escort you to the principal's office." "What have I done?" was all I managed to say and my fear of the upcoming confrontation grew with every step we took towards the administrative offices. "A whole list of things, but I am not the one to tell you about that. I just have to take you there, but it is as serious as it can get!" His words only added to my worries while my mind raced to find a reason for all this. At one point I even considered taking my chance and run, but where to? I could't run from an island. At the front office the Administrative assistant, Ms. Jansen, sat behind her desk. Usually she wore Off-world fashion and handed out school supplies. Today she wore her hair in braids and traditional dress. She looked very bland without her usual colorful make-up, but she smiled at me and said, "You can go right on in. Two of the Elders are here as well." My head felt numb, worse than when I got hit by the Tyranno's fin but having Elders here explained why she was dressed that way. She was, after all, a local and not an Off-Worlder. I never had been to the principal's office before. I knew the tall very dark, almost black skinned man of course as everyone at the school did. His name was Lothar Valthim, his skin and facial features showed clearly that he was not a native of Nilfeheim, but I knew he was of a planet called New Sweden and his black hair and beard had shades of silver, but he braided it a different way. He stood by the windows overlooking the ocean. Next to him stood the colossal figure of my father. Wearing his huge Fangsnapper fur lined sleeveless coat, exposing his massive arms and the wide Ultronit rivet studded leather wrist bands. Whenever my father clenched his fists you could hear the creaking of the leather and veins as thick as my fingers appeared on his underarms, just like now! His almost bluish shining black hair braided and his matching beard reaching almost to his chest. His right hand clenched even tighter around the handle of his steel cable whip as he saw me coming in and the steel hard look I got from his ice gray eyes was pure hatred and unspoken promise of unprecedented punishment. Underneath the open coat and above his tight fitting leather shirt he wore the golden Clan chain of the Olafsons with the medal of the Wolfs. Mr. Walters also was there. Next to him was another Clan patriarch dressed similarly to my father, but his coat was brimmed with coppery Nubhir fur and his hair was blonde like mine. He too wore the golden Chain of a clan chief, his medallion showing the head of a dragon with three heads. He was of the Elhir Clan! Of course, as Sigvard was Elhir! Next to him was yet another Clan chief, notably smaller than the other two. He had reddish hair, and his chain featured the sigil of the Peerson Clan, featuring a Fangsnapper. In the back two elderly men sat, decked out in the traditional way, their hair gray and their overcoats dyed white. Their golden chains void of clan symbols clearly marking them as Elders of the Circle. The worst part was the utter silence as they all stared at me and no one spoke. It could have been not longer than a minute, but to me it seemed an eternity. Finally the principal spoke, "Mr. Olafson, I see you are well again. As I understand it, you had several injuries. "Only a weakling crawls to Off World Medics with a few scratches!" my father muttered before I could say anything. His words came as no surprise. The words of one of the Elders however surprised me, "He might be considered an adult now. He slew not one but two Tyrannos the Ancient way no less. This should swell your chest with pride to have sired such a son who is by years still far away from the Ancient Challenge!" Father hissed, "I refuse to accept him as an adult! He is a worthless whelp and he shall feel the whip as I strip him of his miserable skin until he conforms and does as he is told!" Father raised the coiled whip and said to the principal, "I assure you I shall add to his punishment after you are done with him." The principal raised his hands, "I cannot condone such violence against a child!" The other Elder spoke, "We know of the Federal Laws and while we don't condone the treatment Eric receives from his father, he is his father and may do whatever he chooses. To limit federal influence over local laws there are no Federal laws regarding the rights of minors!" The other elder nodded and glared at the principal, "This entire situation is a mess of local and federal law, customs and regulations. Let us focus on solving it!" The Elhir patriarch nodded in agreement, "Indeed!" A melodic chime chirped from the GalNet terminal on the principal's desk. The Elders rose from their seats. One of them even smiled and said, "He has responded to our hail. He will sort this out for the best, that all may be satisfied!" Mr. Valthim accepted the call and a holographic presentation flickered into existence. The man in the holograph was tall and strong looking without being as bulky as my father. He wore a richly shining black leather coat seamed with a silvery fur over a suit of black leather that molded to a rippled body. The face was framed by silver gray hair and a silvery black beard. He wore the chain of an Elder but with the added Medallion of a Clan leader and on it the head of a falcon. The clan symbol of the Ragnarssons. His right hand rested on the hilt of the legendary and quite mystical broadsword Mördaren, both a symbol of office and power. Even though it was a projection, his presence somehow dominated all the others present. I still did not know what was going on but somehow I knew it would turn out alright now. My grandfather Erik Gustav, the patriarch of the Ragnarsson had arrived! He inclined his head slightly towards the Elders and they did the same, he greeted Mr. Walther and the principal with a handshake, clasped the underarms of the Elhir and Peerson Clan leaders; only then turning to my father but neither offered his arm nor any other form of gesture, "I know what you have done and I will be on Nilfeheim in person very shortly." Something happened then that I never thought possible, I saw concern and even a hint of fear in my father's face! Grandfather finally turned to me and said, "Eric, my Grandson! You have grown much since I saw you last. You have your mother's hair and it pleases me greatly to see the Ragnarsson traits in you". The projection moved next to me and he turned and faced the others. "Let us now conduct and conclude this business. Let it be known that I am an Elder of the Inner Circle, that I am a Citizen of the Union and representative of this world. Let it be recorded however that I am here as Grandfather first and foremost." There was no fear in me anymore. The daunting towering men that had gathered, even my father, had lost much of their intimidating effect. I straightened my shoulders and raised my head. It was the most exhilarating feeling ever to realize I was not alone in the world and that this man would stand with me. Mr. Valthim, the principal, spread his arms, "Since we are all here, let me recap and sum it all up." Everyone nodded or agreed. "Sigvard Elhir of the Elhir Clan was reprimanded and sentenced to 30 days confinement by me this morning, for conspiring in a black-mail scheme and instigating violence. Elhir attacked me, left the school by stealing a private floater only to return, kidnapping another student using a lethal weapon. He then threw that student into the ocean and poured gallons of Tyranno Bait scent in the waters." The Elhir Clan Elder interrupted by slamming his sizeable fist on the desk before him. "We went through all that already. While my son might have violated all these Off World Union rules, he was acting according to Tradition." He glared towards the Peerson Clan chief, "This is how we treat Traitors." One of the Elders barked, "Indeed proven traitors are so punished but by the Council only after the Elders have heard the case in a proper way. Your son is no adult, he is not a man. His judgment means nothing and his actions were that of a hot-headed fool. Let us decide what it traditional and what not!" The red haired Clan chief, although smaller than the Elhir man, stepped up with an aggressive stance and clenched fists, "It was decreed that this School is traditional long before the Elhir clan crawled upon their rock. My son was no traitor and almost murdered by yours, not in a fight but forced with a distance weapon only a coward would use!" "You call my son a Coward..." The Elhir chief could not complete his sentence as Grandfathers pulled his sword. "Cease this foolishness and conduct yourself and this business as worthy leaders and men or by Thor's mighty Hammer I shall descend personally on your burgs and challenge you personally and erase your clans forever!" There was silence and both stepped back. While clan wars were prohibited, the ancient practice of personal challenge was not; and challenging a Clan chief and besting him in personal combat would make the victor new Clan chief and the losers' clan and name would cease to exist. It was rarely done since a Clan chief had to be challenged by another Chief and they all knew they risked more than just their lives in such a contest. Grandfather's reputation as one of the best sword fighters and renowned strength made this a very serious vow. Mr. Valthim said, "I would also remind you all that you are Union Citizens and on Union ground!" He then continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all, "Alerted by the victim's brother pretty much everyone rushed to the top and saw Sigvard armed with what you call a Slayer Harpoon. It is an ancient weapon but it is quite lethal both on land and in the water. According to his own admission he aimed that weapon at Mr. Walters to kill the teacher, to avenge what he felt was humiliation before his peers in class." At this point Walters looked in my direction and gave me an almost unnoticeable nod. The principal continued, "Eric Olafson hurled a rock at Sigvard that caused the deadly harpoon to miss its target and attacked Sigvard physically. Taking the Slayer he then proceeded to dive into the ocean and, as witnessed by many, slayed two Tyranno Fins, thus saving the life of Gunnar Peerson." My grandfather looked down to me. "You did well my Grandson, well indeed!" I blinked and while it was prohibited for a minor to speak in the presence of adults without permission I simply could not stop myself from asking, "Then why am I here and why is this such a big affair?" Father growled, "Excuse the insolent behavior of that whelp of mine. I will lay a heavy hand on him for every word he uttered without asking!" The Elder on the left said, "You might not accept his deeds but he most certainly earned the right to speak among warriors. Go, Isegrim slay two Tyrannos the ancient way as he did." Grandfather spoke, "What I have to say about this, Isegrim Olafson, is a matter of the Clan and not to be discussed here." He then turned to me, "The Elders want to celebrate your feat, Eric and exalt you. You are the youngest warrior ever to slay a Tyranno since Ivor Ragnarsson slew a Two-Sixer almost eight hundred years ago. The School wants to punish you for breaking the rules." The Principal nodded and stapled his fingers together, "Our rules are not open for interpretation. There is no fighting permitted and the possession of weapons is prohibited. Eric seriously injured another student by beating that student almost to death. Yes he saved the life of Mr. Walters, but a rule is a rule and he should have either remained inactive like the others or let the proper authorities handle the situation or if he really felt he needed to do something he should have found non-violent alternatives. He was in possession of a weapon as he took the harpoon from Sigvard and then he left school grounds without authorization. While the results of his actions are commendable, I cannot let this go unpunished, these are the Rules. Rules accepted by your Elders, rules set in place by the Union Education Board." He sighed, "I personally do not want to punish initiative, civil courage and last but not least the act of saving lives, but the Board of Education has given me clear instructions that I have to maintain these rules. If Eric goes unpunished we might encourage others to jump into the water and try to prove their manhood. Whatever we, whatever I, decide will have consequences." "No one knows better than you how difficult it is to educate your Neo Viking children. No matter how conservative and tradition-minded you are, you all agree that the young must learn about the Union and the other worlds." Even the Elders nodded, "Nilfeheim is part of it. We guard our culture and our ways but we see the steady and slow change that takes place and our youth must be prepared so they can make the right choices for themselves and our world." Peerson chuckled, "I must admit these rules are important. It was all that kept us in line. We are bitter enemies now, but that Snapper-skulled Leif Elhir and I were more than once right here in this office and usually together." The brooding Elhir patriarch was fighting to keep a smile off his face, "This office had green carpet back then!" The slightly taller Elder looked down at the blue carpet, "In my time it was red!" Then he said, "Speak Erik Gustav; there is no one here that does not value your judgment!" Grandfather smiled and said, "Since I declared myself advocate of my Grandson I am unable to take any official position and give recommendations, but I envision a scenario where the principal addresses the entire school with the Elders present standing with him. It will show everyone that School and Elders are of one mind and that will have more weight on this planet than any statement or word. The Principal would then restate the rules and why it is important to keep them. Eric declines all celebrations because a true warrior does deeds, not because of their public rewards." "The Circle of Elders, however, may mark this feat in honoring our traditions and send my grandson this Summer break to the Halls of Hasvik were he receives proper hunting training from the Faceless Seven, if they accept him. If not, he will clean and scrub the halls, steps and yards of the Seven's Retreat as all unsuccessful applicants do, both the loss of free time during summer break and the hard work that awaits him there should be acceptable punishment for the school." Grandfather looked the Elhir patriarch directly in the eyes, "I also envision that the School sees the deeds of Sigvard so severe that it decides to let the Elders of this world judge over it. The Elders will then accept a Challenge between Sigvard and Annar. Whatever the Outcome of this challenge, it should satisfy the Traditions as well as the concerned Clans without the need for ages of Clan feud." Everyone except my father smiled. The Elhir Clan Chief slammed his hand on Peerson's shoulder, "This is a judgment I could live with. Our sons fight according to the rules before the Elders, regardless the outcome win or lose. This is the Honorable way and even if Sigvard loses or dies, there shall be no more feuds among us!" Annar's father returned the shoulder grab, "We are chiefs and we can make feuds and wars, but we can also end them! Our feud has ended! The words of the Ragnarsson Elder are wise and full of honor." The two Elders walked in a stately manner to the door and the one on the left said, "Principal Valthim, you say the word and the Circle of Elders shall stand behind you in person for this matter and we invite you to come to us anytime you might face a challenge like this one." The other Elder nodded, "We have been pupils here at one time. We defend our Traditions but we are not Enemies or against the Union." It was the principal that sighed but also with a deep grin, "There is nothing else for me to do then but to completely agree with that vision and make it the official conclusion to this matter. I must say having the Circle of Elders standing behind me will make all the difference." The Elhir and Peerson Clan Chiefs said to my father, "Will you join us, Isegrim? We are going to Peerson's Burg to sample his excellent Mead and bury old axes." "I shall do no such thing! As long as I live there will be no peace between our clans and now that the Peerson Clan is your ally, they are our enemy as well!" Grandfather shook his head, "You are more poisonous than Ouroboros the serpent and I am on my way to visit you, my burg and my grandson personally. It is not proper to speak such things before others but I expect to see my Grandson there, alive." Father took in his breath deeply; I saw it took every ounce of his will to control his rage, "If there is nothing else. I shall leave now with my son!" The principal sighed, "Mr. Olafson there isn't anything else; you and Eric may leave now, but tomorrow is a regular school day." Father grabbed me by the hair and dragged me with him. My fear returned. My grandfather was a projection after all, he could not follow us, and he could not protect me from what would happen now! Father kept dragging me through the corridors merciless and without looking at me but he growled, "It is your grandfather who will pay for insulting me before my peers! His words and his advice mean nothing! He delivered it not in person but by Off-Worlder-technology. The Elders should be ashamed to even look at a projection. A mere picture, less than a shadow! It is not tradition to do business with a shadow!" Unlike the corridors, the school yard was filled with students. It was the usual din of voices but as we appeared it became silent. Lars Igvarhein, a local celebrity and radio show host, came over and said with his booming voice, "It is Isegrim Olafson, whose legendary strength flows in the veins of his son!" This seemed to please father and he stopped and also let go of my head and said, "There is no other explanation indeed! Only Olafson blood carries the strength as we revere our traditions!" Lars, looked exactly as Off-Worlders thought a Neo Viking should look, reddish blond hair, tall in stature, a square jaw with a perfectly trimmed beard and flashing blue eyes. I knew Midril swooned over him. He had arms no less impressive than those of my father and he clasped his right around the arm of my father, "How do you then celebrate this feat? Not to mention the credits a double kill will earn!" I realized, looking at him, that my father had not thought of that, the fish belonged actually to me but that would not stop him of course. Father now actually smiled, "Celebrate? I expected nothing less. It is the hallmark of the Olafson Clan to perform feats of strength and heroism and accept these labors as tests of the Gods! Celebration would be in order if he had died in battle and earned the right to sit in Valhalla. Instead I will send him to the Nameless Seven so he might learn humility." Lars who smiled into some recording device behind us took my father's shoulders and turned him around, "Nilfeheim have a look, this is the face of a real Nilfeheim Warrior, Clan chief and someone who lives our ancient ways!" Then he said to me, "What are you going to do with all the money you get from this double kill?" To avoid an even more severe thrashing at home I said, "I am but one servant in the clan and will do whatever my father deems right." I was not certain, but there might have been a glimpse of approval in my father's face. He nodded to Lars and we went to our skimmer. It would be the first time I would fly in it. Harkun, my father's man servant, sat behind the controls and wordlessly engaged the engines as soon as we were in. Father sat down in a broad leather seat in the back, carefully coiling his whip and then said to me, "You are only alive because I need you to be alive till you are sixteen, then you will accept the Inheritance of your Grandfather. After that you are no longer welcome at the Burg." He no longer paid any attention to me but worked the radio communicator and I heard him say to whoever he spoke to, "Clan leaders making peace and doing clan business in the presence of minors and those not of this world, they are despicable! However they gave me plenty of ammunition for the next Clan leader's gathering." Category:Edited by Don